Memory of you
by Spectrume
Summary: Kenangan? Bagiku, semua kenanganku buruk. Tapi, jika pertanyaannya adalah kenangan yang indah... bolehkah aku menjawab kalau itu... 'dirimu? /bad sum/
1. Prolog

Memory of you

Prolog: she is back

Desclaimer: saya cuma punya OC yang ada di Fanfic saya yang abal ini. Tentu saja yang lainnya punya Cheritz

Warning: sumpah, OOC parah. Gaje, romannya picisan. kalo mual pas baca mending cepet ke kamar mandi

Catatan: ini waktunya sekitar 3 tahun setelah original story (original storynya saeyoung mungkin?)

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

Original POV

[unknown has entered the chatroom]

707: jadi gitu... pacarku memang sangat hebat! _love you so much_

707: wah! Ada Saeran! Selamat datang!

Yoosung: hyung, Halo

MC: Saeran, hi!

Unknown: halo, Yoosung, MC.

Unknown: aku cuma mau memberi tahu, tadi anak kaya itu bilang pesta selanjutnya akan diadakan 3 minggu lagi

Unknown: apa kalian sudah tahu?

707: tentu saja. Kan diberi tahu Jumin.

MC: aku juga sudah tahu, jumin memang memberi tahu jadwalnya lewat messege. Dia pasti sudah mengajakmu kan?

MC: kau mau ikut kan? Mau kan? ^^

Unknown: jika ada yang menarik aku pasti datang

[unknown has left the chatroom]

707: ha...

707: dia bahkan tidak membalas pesanku!

707: padahal ia menjawab pesan yoosung *cry

707: kau beruntung dijawab oleh adikku! Kau seharusnya bersyukur!

MC: sudah... Sudah... ^^,

707: oi! Yoosungie!

Yoosung: ya...

Ada apa dengan 2 orang ini? Jika saeran. Mungkin sudah biasa, tapi ini yoosung. ada apa denganya? Dan Apa yang dimaksud dengan hal menarik yang diucapkan saeran?

Itu saja sudah cukup membuat mereka penasaran dengan kejadian langka dalam 3 tahun terakhir ini

.

Saeran POV

Setelah aku keluar dari chatroom. Aku mematikan hp-ku dan menghela nafas. Bukannya aku lelah, aku hanya merasa pusing

Aku merasa ada yang kurang. Semenjak Mint Eye hancur, hidupku menjadi membosankan dan biasa saja

Saat aku berpikir sepeti itu. aku kembali mengigat kenanganku di Mint Eye, tentang savior, V, ataupun... tiba tiba aku mengingat dirinya. Dan pada saat itu juga aku mencoba melupakannya. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Pikiran itu semakin mendatangi pikiranku. Membuat kepalaku penuh dengan bayangan akan dirinya

Ya... bagi kalian, 3 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk menunggu seseorang kan?

Tapi, untuk apa menunggu seseorang yang bahkan tak tahu dia akan kembali atau tidak?

Aku beranjak dari kursiku. Dan aku segera bangun. Aku tak ingin hanya diam merenungkannya. Aku mengambil jaketku dan membuka pintu. Mungkin jalan jalan sambil Keluar rumah adalah ide yang cukup bagus untuk mencari suasana baru

Aku berjalan santai didepan rumah. Hari ini cuacanya tak terlalu dingin. Cocok untuk mencari suasana baru, Jadi aku hanya berjalan santai dan membiarkan kakiku berjalan ke suatu tempat. Aku merasa ada yang aneh. Aku mulai melihat jalan yang ramai dan semakin ramai disekitarku. Dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Hei, setahuku jalan di korea tidak seramai ini

Saat aku sadar. Ternyata aku berjalan di dekat bandara.

Rumahku memang tak jauh dari bandara. Tapi, kenapa kakiku berjalan sendiri ke sini? Padahal pemilik kaki ini bahkan tak menyadarinya

' _kenapa aku ke bandara? Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku kembali saja_ '

Saat aku berpikir seperti itu. Tiba tiba mataku tertuju pada seorang perempuan yang berada di tengah keramaian yang tak jauh dariku. Dia tak menghadap padaku. Tapi aku bisa tahu karena ia menghadap ke samping dari arahku.

"Tung-tunggu... Di-dia..." Gumamku dengan gagap dengan mata yang membulat hebat karena tidak percaya akan apa yang kulihat

Tiba tiba Kakiku bergerak sendiri untuk mengejarnya. aku memang berniat mengejarnya. Saat ini pikiranku hanya mengejarnya. Aku mulai melangkah dan menyingkirkan orang di depanku agar dapat menyusulnya

Tapi, saat aku sampai ditempatnya. Dia sudah tak ada.

Aku yakin. Aku sangat yakin. Itu... "Dia" kan?

Aku segera mengambik dan mengecek ponselku. Karena Aku yakin, jika ia pulang. dia pasti akan masuk RFA kan?

.

Original POV

Sekarang, Semua orang yakin. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam RFA

Yaitu tentang 'anggota RFA yang berperilaku mencurigakan dan aneh akhir akhir ini'

bagi mereka. Ini tidak biasa. Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka. Sampai mereka berperilaku aneh dan mencurigakan?

.

[V has entered the chatroom]

Jumin Han: hai V, tumben

Zen: hai

707: oi, V

MC: halo, V ^^

Jaehee Kang: selamat siang V

707: Yoosung, sapa V!

Yoosung: hi

V: hai semuanya

V: aku disini karena ingin memperkenalkan seseorang. Ia akan menjadi anggota kita yang baru

Saat itu juga, ada orang yang tersentak atas apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang bernama asli Jihyun ini. Ada apa sampai ia merekrut orang secara tiba tiba?

707: wah~ kau serius?! Anggota kita bertambah lagi?

V: tentu saja, luciel

V: nanti dia akan memperkenalkan dirinya pada kalian. Dia adalah perempuan yang _easy going_. Semoga kalian bisa berteman dengannya

[Mirae has entered the chatroom]

Mirae: hai semua anggota RFA. Namaku seo mirae. Aku adalah teman Jihyun, Salam kenal.

.

Tiga kalimat. Hanya tiga kalimat yang dikatakan oleh perempuan baru itu. Tapi, itu saja cukup untuk membuat laki laki itu tersentak dan terkejut.

Ya. tersentak dan terkejut. Dan mungkin sekaligus dengan rasa yang terselip dengan kaget, yang biasa disebut dengan nama "cinta"?

Note from me:

Yey! Akhirnya! *tiup terompet pake terompet tahun baru

Ini adalah cerita tentang tentang Mirae sang OC-ku. Hope you like it

Karakter ini memang pernah kumunculkan di "Snowy Love" Tapi, disana pertemuannya agak dimodif biar gak jadi spoiler di sini (tapi masuknya soft spoiler sih...)

Kalau memang masih ada kesalahan. Boleh kasih saran dan kritik. Saya gak melarang kok

Dan mungkin ada yang kepo kenapa saya malah pake OC ketimbang MC yang masa lalunya dapat diubah? (Kepedeanluthor)

Please review and fav. See you in next chapter! ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Memory of you

Chapter 1: know the feeling

Desclaimer: berapa kali harus kukatakan~ gamenya punya cheritz~

Warning: pokoknya, jika saat membaca merasa mual. Langung ke kamar mandi karena besar kemungkinannya itu karena FF saya yang terlalu gaje bin abal dan alay

Pembetulan: ceritanya sebetulnya cuma 2 tahun setelah original story kok~ maafkan kesalahan saya~

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

Suatu hari yang cerah, disebuah toko (soalnya terlalu besar untuk disebut mini market dan terlalu kecil untuk disebut supermarket) ada seorang gadis berambut brunate panjang lurus. Yang sepertinya sedang riang bin senang. Kira-kira ada apa ya?

MC POV

Aku sedang berkeliling di toko. Aku berjalan terlalu santai hingga keranjangku terayun, karna aku yang membawanya sedang senaaaaaaaang sekali!

Ok, kalian bertanya aku siapa? Ya, aku adalah kalian. Jadi kalian bisa pangil aku dengan nama yang kalian suka. Bisa MC, Bisa _Main Character_ , bisa nama kalian, nama samaran, nama jadi-jadi jadian, nama suka-suka. (MC! Jangan lama-lama! Capek nih, nulisnya!) pokoknya, silahkan panggil aku sesuka kalian

Kita ganti pertanyaannya. Kalian bertanya kenapa aku senang?

"Hm... Nanti aku kan kerumahnya. Aku harus membelikannya sesuatu dong!" Gumamku yang heboh sendiri

Aku berjalan, melihat rak makanan ringan disekitarku. Tapi aku tahu apa yang harus kubeli

" _hon_ - _honey buddha chips_ -nya..." Gumamku tampa sadar "beli 2 gratis satu! Kya!" Teriakku juga tampa sadar. Saat sadar, aku menutup mulutku. Biasalah... Cewek kan gitu kalo liat gratisan

Eh? Kalian bertanya dari kapan aku suka makanan ringan kesukaan 'dia' ini? No, kalian salah jika berpikir aku suka makanan satu ini

' _loh? Emangnya kenapa_?'

Ya... Suka, sih suka... Tapi aku lebih suka sama yang **_MAKAN_** ini!

Ehem, ehem. Maaf, tapi... Ya... Kalo emang dia suka kenapa? Aku cuma mau memberinya ini. Aku juga kan mau kerumahnya, siapa tahu dia senang, kan?

' _eh? Kuping kita gak akan pura-pura budeg untuk ke-2 kalinya lho~ kamu mau kerumahnya? Ngapain_?'

ASDFGHJKL)( :$: :"?! Eh... Enggak kok, maksudnya... Maksudnya... Ah, antri dulu, ya! Nanti malah lama!

' _mengalihkan pembicaraan nih anak, yaudah deh, biarin aja_!'

. . .

Masih suatu hari yang cerah, ada seseorang yang malah pake _hoodie_ yang nurupin kepala. Buat apa sih?! Kalo di jakarta liat ada yang pake _hoodie_ begitu aja udah bikin gerah tau!

Udah jalan sempoyongan. _smirk-smirk_ gaje. Kalo tiba-tiba dikira maling cucian gimana? Tanya yuk!

.

707/Luciel choi/Saeyoung choi POV ( _aigo_...pemberitahuan POV aja panjang banget)

He... Hehe... Hehehehehe (tuh! Liat kan?! Gak mungkin begini kalo ga _smirk-smirk_ gaje!)

 _fantastic, miracle, wonderfull, exiting._ demi Elly, demi rumah sakit tempat saeran rehabilitasi! DEMI APAPUN!

Ok, perkenalan dulu. Namaku adalah 707 alias _Seven-Zero-Seven_ alias Luciel choi alias Luciel alias Saeyoung choi alias Saeyoung! (Demi kos-kosan Yoosung! Kalian berdua sama aja! Jangan kebanyakan alias! Singkat aja!) tapi biasanya dipanggil Seven sih... TAPI SEKARANG UDAH DIPANGGIL SAEYOUNG LOH!

' _Sev, Sev. Masih waras kan_?'

Aku?! Tentu saja aku sedang SANGAT waras! Saking warasnya aku sampai...

' _ternyata emang otaknya lagi miring, gaes_ '

Oke, oke. Aku masih waras, kok. Cuma... Hehe... Lagi seneng aja...

SOALNYA DIA AKAN DATANG! KE RUMAHKU!

Jangan salah paham dulu! Dia cuma mau membantuku beresin beresin rumah doang kok! Suer dah!

' _beresin rumah? Atau beresin badan bersama di kamar rumahmu_?'

Demi pemecatan Vanderwood! suer! Sumpah! Gak begitu!

Vanderwood lagi liburan! Kalian pasti tahu kan, keadaan rumahku bakal kayak gimana?

Jadi, ya... Dia bantuin beresin rumahku! Gitu doang!

' _ok, kita pada ngerti. Tapi kenapa malah ke toko_?'

Ya beli makanan lah... Abis itu buang ke sembarang tempat. Biar makin lama beres-beresnya!

'... _fix, kayaknya otaknya lagi rusak gegara tugasnya kebanyakan_ '

.

Original POV

Kita pake original POV aja ya. Author udah capek nanya ke hacker muda kita yang satu ini...

Singkat cerita, akhirnya 7 alias Seven atau yang sekarang dipanggil Saeyoung ini berjalan mengitari toko

Entah, ini keberapa kalinya dia dateng ke sini author juga gak tau. Tapi yang pasti. Dia pasti udah hafal tempat-tempat di toko ini. Buktinya aja sekarang ditangan hacker muda ini sudah ada beberapa kaleng minuman dengan merek 'dokter kertas'. Dan sekarang ia mulai berjalan ke rak makanan ringan. Dan sampe disana...

"Demi istrinya Vanderwood yang gak ada... Kenapa rak _honey buddha chips_... Kosong?" Gumam sang gemini itu dengan gerakan sok dramatis. Yang buat orang yang ada di sekitarnya pada jauh-jauh. Pada il-feel soalnya

Akhirnya, yang terlihat adalah orang yang pas masuk masih _smirk-smirk_ gaje jadi lesu bin lebay. Mungkin kalo liat dia pas masuk-keluar pasti binggung dengan muka yang -sama kadar lebaynya- berubah 180 derajat dari wajahnya

Dan pada saat itu juga...

"Loh? Saeyoung? Kenapa disini?"

Bagi Saeyoung, itu adalah suara malaikat karena halusinasinya yang disebabkan gagal membeli honey buddha chips.

"Saeyoung! Kenapa sih?!"

Saeyoung sedang tidak kejatuhan malaikat kan?

"Loh? MC? Kenapa disini?" Ucap Saeyoung -yang pura-pura- tidak tau

"Aku cuma..." Kalimat sang perempuan itu terputus setelah melihat belanjaan sang pria. Lalu ia menyembunyikan belanjaanya dibelakang tubuh mungilnya

"Aku membelikanmu sesuatu, lho!"

Kalimat itu membuat sang pria tersentak sedikit. Ia tak benar-benar kejatuhan malaikat kan?

"Tapi... Tutup matamu dulu!"

Awalnya kata itu membuatnya terheran. Tapi ia tetap menurutinya. Sambil sedikit menunduk.

Sang perempuan sekarang sedang membuka salah satu makanan ringan yang dibelinya. Mengambil salah satu keripik dari kemasan makanan ringan tersebut

"Hehe... Sekarang, buka mulutmu"

Sang hacker muda ini masih terheran, Walau tetap melakukannya. Menutup mata, menunduk, dan sekarang membuka mulut. Mau apa dia?

 _kresh_! (Ceritanya keripiknya udah digigit)

Sang gemini ini terheran senang, ternyata ia menyuapi dirinya. Dan ini...

"Honey buddha chips, ya?" Katanya seraya membuka matanya

"Ping pong!"

"Kau tak harus seperti ini jika hanya ingin menyuapiku kan?"

"Mungkin... Aku cuma iseng?" Ucap sang perempuan seraya memberi 3 bungkus honey buddha chips yang dibelinya tadi "lagi pula tadi tidak ada kan? Aku yang membelinya terakhir. Ayo ke rumahmu sekarang!"

Pria berambut merah itu memegang bungkus yang telah terbuka. Mengambil salah satu keripik. Menaruhnya di antara kedua bibirnya, lalu...

"MC!"

Perempuan berambut brunate itu menoleh. Lalu ia hanya melihat gemini itu yang semakin mendekat.

 _kresh_!

Yang ia tahu saat itu. Saeyoung menyuapinya. TAPI DARI MULUTNYA!

Hanya beberapa detik. Tapi cukup membuat muka mereka memerah. Sang perempuan hanya berjalan lagi. Dan sang pria sempat menutup wajahnya dulu. Tapi dalam keadaan muka memerah sebelum mengikuti perempuan didepannya.

Hei, tapi mungkin belum kuberi tahu.

Tapi, yang kutahu mereka **_BELUM_** pacaran, lho.

 _jepret!_

Yang pasti. mungkin mereka tidak tahu. Bahwa ada yang memotret mereka...

. . .

Jumin Han: padahal sedang jam istirahat. Tapi kenapa sepi begini?

Jaehee Kang: mungkin karena tidak ada 'pasangan unik' itu

Jumin Han: maksudnya bukan itu

Jumin Han: bukannya yang on adalah aku, kamu, dan yoosung?

Jumin Han: lagi pula soal yang kau sebut 'pasangan aneh' itu

Jumin Han: mereka belum memberi tahu. Sebaiknya tunggu saja. Tidak baik melanggar privasi orang lain

[Mirae _has entered the chatroom_ ]

Mirae: _Breaking News_!

Mirae: tentang Saeyoung dan MC lho...

Jumin han: apa? Ada apa dengan hubungan mereka?

' _dasar jumin. Perasaan tadi bilang jangan mengorek privasi orang lain, deh... tapi sekarang Juminnya malah... serah deh, jumin_...'

Yoosung: wah! Tentang mereka?! Ada apa?!

Mirae: tunggu sebentar...

Mirae: _[Mirae has sent the photo] -fotonya pas Saeyoung lagi nyuapin kripik ke MC-_

Mirae: jeng jeng!

Jumin Han: mereka sedang apa? Berciuman?

Jaehee Kang: ternyata firasatku benar

Yoosung: akhirnya!

Yoosung: kapan kau dapat foto ini?

Mirae: barusan, kulihat mereka sedang bersama. Jadi kufoto saja

Yoosung: wah! Harus minta *PJ nih! (*PJ: Pajak Jadian)

Mirae: nanti mintain juga bagianku ya!

Mirae: oh ya, tentang ketemuan. Di apartemenku saja ya?

Yoosung: baiklah, mana alamatnya?

Mirae: [Mirae _has sent the addres_ ]

Mirae: ok, semuanya! Nanti kasih tahu sama yang gak on sekarang ya!

Mirae: Mirae Seo akan kembali memberitakan jika ada sesuatu lagi.

Mirae: sekian _Breaking News_ kali ini. Sampai jumpa!

[Mirae _has left the chatroom_ ]

Yoosung: ok, aku juga pergi ya

Jumin Han: kau mau menemuinya?

Yoosung: iya, aku janji bertemu di apartemennya

Jaehee Kang: hm... Manisnya...

Yoosung: ap-apa maksudmu jaehee?! * _shy_

Jaehee Kang: maksudku mereka. Seven dan MC.

Jumin Han: lagi pula kau menemuinya hanya untuk sekedar mengenal wajahnya kan?

Jumin Han: Memangnya kau mengharapkan apa?

Yoosung: o-oh... Gitu... Ok, aku pergi dulu. Bye...

[yoosung _has left the chatroom_ ]

Jaehee Kang: tapi kau juga termasuk. Yoosung

Jaehee Kang: Mirae juga cepat ya. Beradaptasinya

Jumin Han: Yoosung, padahal umurnya sudah 23, tapi ternyata dalamnya masih sama. Polos soal cinta

Jaehee Kang: tapi, tuan Han. Semoga saja Mirae berhasil membuat yoosung benar-benar menjadi seorang laki-laki...

Jumin Han: kuharap juga begitu...

. . .

Yoosung POV

Kakiku sekarang melangkah ke alamat yang dituju. Entah mengapa, kakiku ringan. Seolah ingin menemui siapa saja...

Tapi tunggu, memangnya, siapa Mirae di pikiranku? Kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya?

Ah~ buat apa sih dipikirkan. Nanti juga tahu kok. Ah, harus cepat-cepat nanti terlambat!

Original POV

Sang pisces itu hanya terus berjalan ringan dengan sedikit rona merah dan senyum diwajahnya. Hanya sekali lihat saja, kau mungkin tahu bahwa dia sedang bahagia

Mungkinkah itu juga salah satu tanda perasaan yang biasa disebut 'cinta'?

Tapi, bagaimana dengan sang perempuan?

Ah, dia masih diapartemennya kok. Dengan Jihyun.

' _Tunggu, dengan Jihyun? Maksudnya V? Ngapain di apartemen Mirae_?'

Tentu saja. Sekarang mereka sedang bersama kok

Tapi apapun yang mereka lakukan. Setelah itu tanya saja pada kak Jihyun!

TBC (To Be Continued)

Notes from me:

Ok, pertama. Terima kasih pada yang telah menekan tanda chapter depan untuk melihat chapter 2 ini. Mau itu silent reader atau reader biasa. Pokoknya makasih /ojigi/

'Loh? Ini kok kenapa malah jadi Seven x MC?'

Daku minta maaf! Sedang kesemsem sama Seven. Dia gak bisa diabaikan! /peluk Saeyoung/ lagi pula mereka berdua ' _second couple_ ' jadi mungkin di ceritanya masih ada unsur cinta mereka

Setelah saya baca ulang lagi langsung eneg. Soalnya kayak gaje banget gitu.

Dan tentang review, arigato pada 'chaxza' yang mereview pertama kali di FF gaje ini. Dan jawaban review-mu adalah chapter ini!

Boleh saja kalian review, atau untuk yang belum mereview segera mereview, siapa tau diriku mendapat vitamin gak langsung dari kalian

Dan tentang kenapa diriku malah pake OC ketimbang MC... Dijawabnya di chapter depan aja ya! (Gak ada yang pernah nanya thor...)

Mohon tekan tanda review, fav, and follow. See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Memory of you

Chapter 1: a date?

Desclaimer: butuhkan jawaban~ bahwa aku bukan pemilik MM~ tapi jika Cheritz memberikanya padaku tentu aku mau~

Pairing: Saeran x OC x Yoosung

Warning: kalo ga suka karakter kesukaan kalian OOC, Jangan baca. Kalo merasa pusing mual-mual, batuk pilek, atau semacamnya diharapkan langsung ke apotik untuk membeli obat /plak/

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

Original POV

 _tik tok tik tok_

Suara jam yang berdetak terdengar pelan. Menandakan bahwa keadaan di rumah itu benar-benar sempat sunyi. Tampa suara, hanya keheningan

Sang perempuan berambut coklat mengembang ini hanya diam tangannya menggesek layar ponselnya pelan. Matanya bergerak lincah

Ia menekan bagian ponselnya dalam mode telepon, lalu ia mengarahkanya ke dekat telinganya. Ia sedang menunggu teleponnya dijawab oleh seseorang

' _...Halo...'_

"Ah... Syukurlah kau mengangkatnya..."

 _'ada apa sampai kau meneleponku... Mirae?'_

"Aku... Ingin bertanya padamu.. _..."_

"Jihyun, kau bilang apa pada anggota RFA?"

Sejenak sempat ada keheningan. Tapi sang pria berambut biru laut itu segera menjawabnya

' _a-ah... Memangnya aku mengatakan apa?'_

 _"_ kau mau berbohong? Aku tau sekarang kau sedang mencoba berbohong"

'... _ok, aku tahu. Pasti kau binggung tentang mereka yang menerimamu dengan mudah kan?'_

 _"..."_

 _'baiklah, aku memang mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka'_

 _"_ kau bilang apa?"

 _'tolong berbaiklah pada Mirae, dia cukup sensitif. Kuharap kalian mengakrabkan diri pada Mirae, dia perempuan yang baik. Dia pasti dapat mengakrabkan diri juga pada kalian'_

 _"_ aku... Tak butuh bantuanmu. Aku bisa berkenalan sendiri dengan mereka"

' _aku sebetulnya tidak terlalu yakin kau dapat melakukannya. Kau masih takut dengan hal itu kan?'_

sejenak ruangan itu menjadi hening untuk ke dua kalinya. Sang perempuan berambut cokelat mengembang itu hanya mengigit bibirnya pelan. Sempat bingung dengan kata yang dilontarkan oleh seseorang yang paling tua di RFA itu

"Aku... Aku pasti dapat mengakrabkan diri dengan mereka sendiri. Kau tak perlu khawatir"

'... _baiklah aku percaya padamu. Tapi mungkin aku perlu memberi tahu. Sebetulnya RFA menjadi lebih terbuka semenjak kedatangan perempuan bernama MC itu. Karena itu mungkin kau bisa berkenalan dengan mudah karena itu'_

 _'aku akan meneleponmu lagi, semoga harimu menyenangkan'_

 _Tut...Tut...Tut.._

 _Setelah itu, perempuan itu hanya diam. Ia menaruh ponselnya dimeja. Matanya menatap kosong tembok besar diruangan itu. Dan ia berpikir_

 _"Aku... Memang masih takut dengan hal itu"_

* * *

dilain tempat. Sekarang laki-laki itu sedang mengendarai mobilnya. Baginya, entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman dan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang karena sesuatu. Padahal dia sendiri belum pernah melihat seperti apa orang yang akan ditemuinya

Ia mengambil teleponnya. Menekan tombol telepon seseorang yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala. Tampa berpikir apa yang harus dikatakan padanya

' _ah... Halo?'_

ia sempat tersentak sebentar. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Tapi ia mencoba agar ia tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya sekarang

"A-ah... Ha-halo"

Gagal, ia terlalu gugup

' _iya, ada apa?'_

ia tersentak untuk kedua kalinya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan padanya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ternyata ia menelepon seseorang

"A-ah, aku... Sudah dekat rumahmu. Apa kau sudah siap?"

' _aku sudah siap. Kau tahu letak rumahku kan?'_

 _"_ i-iya. Aku sudah dekat rumahmu. Sampai jumpa"

 _pip_

untuk sekarang, ia selamat. Semoga saja tidak terjadi lagi

* * *

Mirae POV

Aku sudah siap. Sekarang aku segera bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Setelah aku mengunci pintu, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Lalu setelah itu

 _greb!_

 _Ada orang yang memelukku dari belakang. Tapi entah mengapa. Aku segera tahu siapa orang yang sedang memelukku ini._

"Ada apa? Apa tidak ada sambutan yang lebih baik? Atau... Kau rindu padaku...Unknown?" Kataku lalu segera melihat orang memelukku ini

"Kenapa kau langsung tahu jika orang yang sedang memelukmu sekarang adalah aku?"

"Karena hanya kau dan Jihyun yang dapat melakukannya"

"Bagaimana jika orang lain yang melakukanya? Seperti bocah dokter itu?"

"Pertama, aku belum dekat dengannya. Kedua, Jihyun barusan meneleponku, Jadi itu tak mungkin. Lalu..."

"Lalu?"

"Kau dapat melakukannya dengan alasan rindu padaku... Apakah aku salah?"

Mereka masih dalam keadaan berpelukan. Sang perempuan tak dapat melihatnya karena ia masih menghadapkan kepalanya kedepan. Dan sebetulnya sang pria mengeluarkan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Terserah dirimu mau menganggapnya apa" kata sang pria bernama Saeran Choi itu sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau telah berubah. 3 tahun memang waktu yang cukup lama dan cukup untuk mengubah dirimu"

"Rambutmu... Sudah sedikit kembali ke warna aslinya. Apa kau berniat mengembalikan warnanya?"

"Kakakku memaksa untuk mengembalikan warnanya. Awalnya karena pacarnya itu"

"Oh... MC ya... Sepertinya dia memang sangat menarik. Mungkin aku perlu menemuinya."

"Mereka pasangan bodoh, kau pasti kelelahan melihatnya. Apa lagi jika ia sudah mulai ber- _lovey dovey_ ria"

"Begitukah? Fufu... Tapi kau... Menjadi lebih terbuka. Pasti ini karena masalahmu sudah selesai kan?"

"Tidak semua, tapi mungkin sudah cukup"

"Semua? Itu termasuk masalah tentang dirinya kan? Itu berarti masalahnya juga sudah selesai kan? Tak akan ada yang terluka lagi kan?"

Setelah aku mengatakan kalimat itu. Aku hanya diam menunduk, dia pun juga terdiam karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Lho? _Hyung?_ kau sedang apa? Mirae?"

Dan dia datang. Memecah suasana canggung itu

* * *

Yoosung POV

[F _lashback]_

setelah teleponnya terputus. Aku segera mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Seperti jantungku yang sedang berlari kencang. Hanya suaranya saja... Kenapa membuatku sangat senang.

Kini aku telah sampai dekat rumahnya. Kulihat susunan rumah yang rapih. Hatiku menjadi berdebar ringan lagi

Aku melihat ada seorang yang berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan baju pergi. Itu pasti Mirae.

Eh, tunggu. Itu kan Hyung? Ap-

 _greb!_

 _Hyung memelukmu._ terlihat erat. Dan membuat hatiku menjadi sedikit... Cemburu. Mungkin?

Aku segera turun dari mobil dan mengintip dari jauh. Mereka sudah tidak berpelukan lagi. syukurlah

Lalu saat itu. Aku melihat dirimu yang mengatakan...

" _sekarang tak akan ada yang terluka lagi kan?"_

terluka? Apa maksudnya? Dan suasana apa ini? Mereka menjadi canggung. Sebetulnya ada apa diantara mereka?

Aku segera merapihkan bajuku. lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Berpura-pura aku baru sampai

"Lho? _hyung?_ ada apa disini? Mirae?"

Semoga mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku sempat menguping pembicaraan mereka

.

Original POV

Mereka melihat sang member termuda itu datang memangil nama perempuan itu. Mata seorang Yoosung Kim itu melihat seorang Mirae Seo dengan lekat.

Dan membuat salah seorang dari mereka berekspresi tidak suka dengan hal yang dilakukan oleh dokter muda itu.

"Ah~ ternyata Mirae memang sesuai ekspektasiku!"

"Apa? Ternyata kau sampai memikirkan bagaimana rupa wajahku..."

"Ehehehe, aku memang sempat membayangkanya, kita jadi pergi?"

"Hm, ayo-ayo"

Saat mereka masih mengobrol ringan. Tiba-tiba laki-laki berambut putih kemerahan itu berjalan memutar, seperti ingin kembali. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu melihat bahwa saudara kembar temanya itu mulai menjauh

"Eh? Hyung, kau mau pulang?"

Sang orang yang ditanya pun hanya mengangkat tangannya. Menandakan sampai jumpa. Lalu pergi.

Nah, sekarang saatnya memikirkan acara pergi mereka yang untuk yang pertama kalinya.

* * *

Yoosung POV

Sekarang aku berada dalam mobil. Aku merasakan situasi canggung dari dirinya, entah mungkin aku kurang bersosialisasi dengannya atau apa

"Um... Kita mau kemana?"

Skakmat, aku belum mengaturnya.

"A-ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi mungkin?"

"Tidak ada, aku sedang tidak ada tempat favorit sekarang"

Tiba-tiba aku teringat, aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk bersantai

"Em... Aku tahu cafe yang enak, apa kira kesana saja?"

"Sepertinya bagus, baiklah, ayo kita ke sana"

Untuk saat seperti ini, aku merasa bersyukur aku mengetahui cafe lucu dekat sini. Karena biasanya Sangyeon suka marah aku terlalu suka dan mengetahui banyak tentang cafe yang lucu di sekitar sinii

"Nah, sudah sampai"

"Hua~ cafenya lucu~"

Aku hanya melihat ekspresi lucunya. Duh, dia benar-benar imut.

"Ok, sekarang kira pesan apa?"

"Kau lihat-lihat saja dulu, nanti aku pesankan"

Setelah kami memesan, aku melihat dirinya yang bermain ponsel. Entah kenapa sepertinya seru sekali. Cih, jadi cemburu sama HP

"Pesanan nomor..."

Mendengar itu aku segera mengambil pesanan itu, dan kulihat...

"Wah, _red velvet cake_ nya enak!"

Makananmu yang berbeda kasta denganku.

Aku segera melirik pesananku setelah melihat pesananmu, _chocolate blanded dan ice cream pancake_. Aku merasa malu

"Kau tidak makan? Ada apa?"

"Ah... Hanya..."

"Disini makananya enak lho, aku jadi ingin memasak sekarang"

"He? Kau suka masak?"

"Hm! Tapi biasanya aku memasak makanan yang sudah kumakan"

"Bagaimana jika nanti kita masak bareng?"

"Ide yang bagus! Boleh juga"

Yes! Aku mendapat kesempatan bersamanya lagi!

Setelah acara makan kami selesai, kami sempat berbincang sedikit. Tentang bagaimana kehidupannya diluar negeri, atau apa yang dia sukai. Ternyata, ia berada di Inggris selama ia berada diluar Korea, wow.

DAN YANG PASTI IA TAHU LOLOL! Akhirnya di RFA ada yang menyukainya juga!

"Kau suka bermain game?"

"Kau suka bermain game ya? Terlihat sekali"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi kan bukanya kau punya pasien?"

"Um...aku bermain diam-diam di klinik, hehe"

"Aku biasanya sih main otome game, sekarang sih sukanya 'mysterious messenges', apa kau tahu?"

"Otome game yang itu? Ya, aku tahu"

"Tapi jika game cowok mungkin... LOLOL?"

Pandanganku langsung melebar, menatapnya dengan kaget

"Kau... SUKA MAIN LOLOL!?"

"Temanku ada yang sangat tergila-gila pada game itu, dan saat kucoba ternyata cukup menyenangkan"

"Itu game yang sangat seru! Kau harus coba memainkannya lagi!"

"Berarti mungkin kurang seru karena aku belum tahu tata cara mainnya ya... Boleh saja."

Tapi yang pasti ia suka LOLOL! Pendekatan pertama, sukses!

Akhirnya kami keluar dari kafe itu, aku melihat dirinya yang cerah. Uh... Lagi lagi jantungku berdebar kencang

' _meow!'_

he!? Suara kucing? Dari mana? Suaranya aneh, mungkin kucing itu terluka?

Dimana!? Mana kucing itu? Kalau tidak salah suaranya seperti kucing yang terluka.

Aku segera berlari kecil, mencari-cari asal suara tersebut. Dan aku menemukanya!

Aku mendekatinya, Ternyata kakinya berdarah.

Aku segera mengambil kotak p3k kecil dari kantongku. Memalut bagian kaki yang berdarah. Setelah selesai membalut aku melihat dirimu yang mengikutiku

"Apa yang... Kau menolong kucing itu?"

"Maaf, Mirae. Aku tidak bisa diam saja mendengar itu. Aku dokter hewan lho"

Aku masih menengok pada kucing itu, aku mengelusnya sebentar lalu melirik...

Padamu yang sedang menatap lembut diriku, atau kucingnya?

Yang pasti terlihat sangat tulus dan ramah. Demi LOLOL, jantungku sudah tidak kuat

Aku segera berdiri dan mengajaknya pulang. Aku tak menatap wajahnya karena malu, dimobil pun kami tak berbincang apa-apa. Seperlunya saja

Setelah sampai. ia turun lalu mengucapkan terima kasih

"Terima kasih atas hari ini"

"Um... Kau tak memangil namaku?"

"He!?"

"Sepertinya kau tidak memangil namaku hari ini. Sepertinya hanya aku yang memanggil namamu"

"Hm... Baiklah, terima kasih atas hari ini. Yoosung"

Aku tak melihatnya, cukup. Jantungku tidak dapat menahanya lagi

"...you"

"Hm? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Ah, maksudku _see you"_

"See you too"

Setelah itu aku pergi. Tidak jauh dari rumahnya aku berhenti sebentar. Mengatur irama jantungku yang sudah berantakan

Mungkin aku harus update status cinta seperti Zen

Lagi-lagi TBC (To Be Continued)

Notes from me:

Heya everyone! Gimana kabarnya?

Terima kasih untuk yang udah buka chapter 3 dari fanfic abal ini lagi. Emang gak kapok orang satu ini.

Dan sesuai janji, aku akan menjelaskan tentang OC-ku yang berharga ini, Mirae!

Ok langsung mulai aja ya!

Mirae itu kubuat dengan gambaran perempuan yang ramah, matanya berwarna biru langit. Dan rambutnya berwarna coklat dan sepanjang pundak lebih sedikit, dan model wave. Kadang ia dikuncir setengah. Jadi dia gak semirip itu dengan MC ya.

Dan umur, ia umurnya 2 tahu dibawah yoosung, Yoosung sekarang berumur 23. Itu berarti Mirae sendiri berumur 21 tahun (karena ini settingnya 2 tahu setelah original story)

Dan kenapa saya malah pake OC dari pada MC... Biar beda! #digebuk

Bukan, sebetulnya biar seven punya pacar aja. Lagi pula saat mikir pake MC, jadi inget Saeyoung yang pasti naksir juga. Jadinya nanti kotak dong

Lagi pula mereka juga salah satu pairing kesukaanku. Yaudahlah, mengurangi jumlah jomblo di RFA /digampar Zen, Jumin, Jaehee/

Sepertinya sudah semua ulasan tentang Mirae, kali masih ada yang kurang bilang aja ya!

Dan sekarang... Aku akan membalas review chapter kemarin, lagsung mulai lagi aja ya!

 **Hiro Mineha: mereka emang imut. Waktu buat aja authornya iri sendiri /plak/ wokeh! Akan diapdet terus!**

 **Hanihaa (for you review on chapter 1): Mirae memang kutaruh sebagai karakter yang sebetulnya paling misterius dari pada yang lain. Semoga suatu hari bisa jelas dia siapa ya...**

 **Hanihaa (for your review on chapter 2): maaf jika masih belum jelas, semoga nanti jelas dia siapa... Alasan kenapa ia sudah akrab dengan anggota lain sudah kuberi tahu di chapter ini**

oke, sepertinya ini balasan review dari chapter kemarin. Jika kalian ingin bertanya adau beri kesan segera tekan tombol review ya! Ga jauh kok~

See you in next chapter, everyone!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Seven and MC**

* * *

di apartemen itu, sekarang berada sepasang ' _teman'_ yang sesang bermain di apartemen milik salah sati dari mereka. Sang teman yang berambut merah itu sedang mengetik tanda ia sedang bekerja diatas ruangan kosong yang entah sejak kapan seperti miliknya karena seringnya dia berkunjung dan menaruh barang-barangnya

"Sev..." suara itu terdengar dari jauh. Dan mulai terdengar.

"Seven!" teriak sang perempuan. Sang pemilik apartemen itu.

Sang laki-laki berambut merah itu bahkan tidak menoleh. Memuat sang perempuan berambut coklat lurus itu melihat temannya dengan tatapan jengkel

"Jangan marah dulu, aku sedang mengurus data Mirae," ucap sang lelaki berambut merah itu dengan tenang, dan tetap tak menoleh pada perempuan yang identik dengan warna coklat itu

Perempuan bernama MC itu hanya menatap dengan binggung, "hm? Bukannya kau sedang meretas...!?" ucapnya dengan tatapan kaget saat melihat apa yang diretasnya

"Kau sadar sekarang? Aku sedang..."

* * *

 **Memory Of You**

 **Desclaimer: ©Cheritz**

Pairing: **Saeran x Mirae x Yoosung (with second couple Seven x MC)**

 **Warning!: OOC, Gaje banget, Cerita dan Tulisan ancur abis**

* * *

 **Mirae POV**

Pagi yang cerah. Kuawali dengan mandi, berganti baju dan sarapan. Aku juga malihat ponselku yang berdering, dan dengan cepat segera kuangkat.

'G _ood Morning_!' ucap suara ceria yang kudengar dari ponselku.

"Hm, _Good Morning Too._ Yoosung!" ucapku membalas sapaannya di pagi ini.

' _whoa~ suara Mirae seperti orang inggris~ aku iri lho~'_

 _"_ Yoosung, kau jago dalam hal memuji ya"

' _ah~ memang kau saja yang memiliki banyak kelebihan'_

"hm~ rasanya aku ingin terus bersamamu jika kau selalu baik padaku!" ucapku setengah bercanda.

 _'A-ah... Aku- aku juga... YOOSUNG! Itu obat demam! Kenapa kau beri pada kucing!?'_ kata-katanya sedikit terbata-bata dan terdengar suara orang lain yang sepertinya temannya di kliniknya.

"... Yoosung, kau memberi obat demam pada kucing?"

' _a-ah... Maaf, tadi aku hanya salah mengambil obat. Aku pergi dulu ya, Sangyeon berisik sekali. Nanti kutelepon lagi'_ ucapnya mengakhiri panggilan dan aku mendengar dering nada yang terputus.

Saat itu juga aku mendapatkan panggilan baru, tapi ini dari Seven. Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan?

 _'halo?'_ ucap sang pemilik suara unik itu.

"Ya? Ada apa Seven?"

Suara dari sana terdengar diam dan sunyi. Apakah ada hal penting?

' _Mirae! Tolong aku! MC kayaknya lagi PMS deh!'_ suaranya yang tiba-tiba merengek membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Lho? Emangnya kenapa, Seven?" ucapku di sela keherananku. Seorang agen 707 ini memang tidak bisa ditebak.

' _aku gak tau! Aku lagi serius kerja. Dan tiba-tiba dia banting pintu terus keluar rumah! Kenapa!? KENAPA!?' ucapnya dengan rengekannya yang semakin gila_

"kayaknya bukan deh. Mungkin kamu sibuk kerja sampe ngacangin MC. Gak ada cewek yang seneng digituin..." ucapku mencoba tenang.

' _gimana kalo gini aja, temuin aku di apartemennya MC. Kalo bisa temenin MC. Aku gak mau dia ngambek...'_

"Hm? Apartemen MC?" ucapku terheran. Mengetahui sekarang mereka sedang berada di apartemen yang sama.

' _jangan negative thingkhing dulu. Aku gak ngapa-ngapain kok~'_

"Ok, terserah. Mau sekalian kubawakan sesuatu?"

' _Honey Buddha Chips dan doctor pepper!'_ ucapnya dengan cepat.

setelah sambungan itu terputus. Aku segera bersiap-siap ke apartemen MC

* * *

Aku berada minimarket sekarang. Dengan beberapa kaleng minuman kesukaannya, aku segera ke rak untuk makanan ringan.

"Ah, sudah semua." gumamku

Aku sedikit menengok ke tempat khusus wanita, dan aku melihat, ada MC disana.

"MC!" sapaku pada MC

Rambutnya yang coklat sepertiku itu sedikit mengayun saat menengok padaku. Tingginya yang tidak jauh dariku membuatku tidak harus mengadahkan kepala untuk melihatnya

"Hm? Mirae?" ucapnya setelah menengok padaku

"Hi!"

Aku melihatnya sebentar, dari atas sampai bawah. Dan kulihat keranjangnya, ada pembalut disitu

"Ah... Cuma buat jaga-jaga, kok~" kata MC tahu maksudku

"Berarti kau sedang tidak PMS?"

"Hm? Sudah lewat kok~ kenapa memangnya?"

Seven, kau salah. Mungkin aku harus menyiapkan makam untukmu.

* * *

 **Original POV**

 _ting tong!_

Seven yang tersadar segara membuka pintu, bersiap menyambut malaikat yang akan menemani dewinya selama ia bekerja. Tapi ternyata setelah pintu itu dibuka...

 _BUGH!_

Sebuah tinjuan mendarat dengan sempurna di pipinya. Membuat sang _hacker_ itu hanya menatap orang diluar dengan terkejut. Karena dia tahu bahwa orang itu pasti bukan Mirae.

"Seven..." ucap sang perempuan yang barusan memukulnya tersebut.

"SIAPA YANG LAGI PMS, HAH!?" ucapnya yang benar-benar manghilangkan image polosnya.

"Mungkin aku harus menyiapkan makam untukmu, Seven" kata Mirae iba melihat seorang _hacker_ yang wajahnya telah berubah menjadi biru karena tonjokan -yang pasti- sangat sakit

"Hei hei hei... Tenan- _plak!_ " ucap sang agen 707 ini terpotong karena tamparan keras di pipi yang sama

"MC... Sudah... Kasihan Seven" lerai Mirae dengan tenang

"Ok, Mirae," jawab MC dengan lembut. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa

* * *

Sekarang, sang agen 707 ini sedang bersimpuh meminta maaf. Dengan MC sebagai objek yang dimintai maaf. Mirae yang baru mengenal MC-pun tahu, MC bahkan bisa lebih galak jika marah walaupun dia tidak PMS

Mirae sekarang sedang berkeliling melihat apartemen yang sebelumnya adalah milik 'Rika' itu. dia melihat semua sudutnya. Dan memperhatikannya dengan teliti. sampai ia melihat ruangan yang dilengkapi oleh barang-barang Seven.

Dia masuk, dan melihat kedua laptop yang tertutup itu. Dia membuka kedua laptop itu. Dan dia melihat, Seven sedang mencari biodatanya.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, Mirae mulai mengetik sesuatu di laptop sang agen. Jari-jarinya menari lincah seakan sering melakukan hal tersebut.

"KYA!" teriak suara dari kamar sang pemilik apartemen, yang menghentikan kegiatan perempuan bermarga Seo tersebut. Disaat itu juga dia segera berlari melihat ' _temannya_ ' itu.

* * *

Dikamar MC, dari luar terdengar berbagai teriakan. Juga _hawa panas_ dari luar ruangan. Mirae yang sedikit tidak enak membuka ruangan pribadi orang sembarangan, memilih untuk menguping sebentar

"Se-Seven... Sak-Sakit... Aaah!" teriak MC dari dalam kamarnya

"Aku muak, ini hukuman karena telah menyepelekanku!" suara laki-laki juga ada di kamar itu, dan Mirae yakin bahwa laki-laki itu adalah Seven

"Jangan! Ada Mirae disini! Aku tidak mau kasurku berantakan!" bantah MC

"Ini tanggung, lagi pula kasurnya juga sudah basah"

"Sebentar saja ya, nanti bajuku bisa rusak lagi... Aaahh! Seven! Terlalu cepat! Aku belum siap-siap"

Mirae yang mendengar mukanya hanya semakin memerah karena obrolan mereka yang cukup meninggikan rated FF ini hanya menjauhi pintu, dan meninggalkan mereka melakukan hal ' _itu'_

 _"_ Mirae?" kata seseorang dari belakangnya

Mampus, satu kata yang terngiang di kepala Mirae sekarang

"Ka-kalian!? Kalian ngapain!? Lagi ******** ya!?" ucap Mirae yang sudah kepergok nguping pembicaraan mereka (disensor untuk kepentingan bersama)

"Oh... Kita lagi main perang bantal!" ucap MC dan Seven di saat yang bersamaan

Muka Mirae udah syok, dia udah tengelam dalam lautan malu, "ka-kalian ngapain tiba-tiba main perang bantal?"

"Lagi pengen aja! Emang kenapa?" ucap MC dengan polos, karena tidak menyadari apa yang sudah dipikirkan Mirae barusan

"Udah udah... Sana keluar! Mau ganti baju! Badanku keringetan karena main perang bantal" ucap Seven yang malah mengusir MC keluar dari kamarnya sendiri.

Mirae yang syok dan malu gara-gara pikirannya ngeres cuma bisa malu. Dan dia disuruh sama MC buat duduk.

Disaat itu, Mirae langsung ingat dengan laptop Seven yang barusan ia buka. Dia segera berlari dan segera mencoba mematikan laptopnya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan... Mirae?" ucap suara dari belakangnya, dan dia melihat bahwa orang itu adalah Seven

"Ap-"

"Mirae, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap perempuan yang berada di belakang seven, MC

"Mirae? Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya MC dengan baik

"Tidak MC, dia berusaha meretas laptopku dan mencoba memperbaiki..." ucap seven dengan raut wajah serius. Meningalkan kesan orang yang sangat suka bercanda itu

"Jujur, Mirae. Kau ingin memperbaiki catatan sekolahmu yang palsu itu kan?"

* * *

 _srak!_

Disaat yang sama, Saeran, sedang melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobilnya. Sekarang ia berada di dekat bangunan yang berada di sebuah dataran tinggi. Dan gedung itu ada lah gedung yang identik dengan warna _mint_

Ya, gedung itu adalah gedung _Mint Eye_

Saeran hanya melihat dan masuk ke ruangan itu dengan jengkel, karena disini adalah tempat dimana ia dibodoh-bodohi selama bertahun-tahun.

Ruangan itu kasong, dan sunyi. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar langkah kakinya sendiri.

 _tep!_

Suara yang cukup membuat seorang Saeran Choi membalikan badannya. Santai tapi waspada, adalah sikap yang diambilnya sekarang

"Tak apa, aku manusia kok." ucap seseorang dari balik salah satu ruangan itu, sembari terbukanya salah satu pintu digedung itu. Dan pintu yang terbuka itu... Berasal dari ruangan pemuajaan sang ' _savior_ '

Mulut sang pemilik mata mint itu tetap diam, memperhatikan pintu yang tebuka perlahan dan memperlihatkan seseorang dibaliknya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Unknown."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan... Kak jihyun?"

 _ **~TBC~**_

Author's Note:

Masih ada yang baca FF ancur ini? Moga" masih ada. Author emang kayaknya gak kapok" bikin readers muntah" gegara baca ginian

Taoi disini, sebetulnya udah mulai menyentuh inti cerita. Jadi seharusnya sekarang saatnya serius (tapi di chapter ini masih aja dikasih bumbu humor yang garing abis -_-")

Dan... Udah, gitu aja. Paling kalo mau ada yang ditanyain bisa langsung review

Makasih banget buat **Hanihaa** yang bahkan udah review 3 kali berturut-turut. _all I can say is just Thank You_

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! Adios!


End file.
